Serrano
Not to be confused with the Surano, a sports car in Grand Theft Auto V with a similar name. The Benefactor Serrano is a crossover SUV featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V and its multiplayer. Description Design The hood design, grill, greenhouse, and sides are similar to a 2006-present Mercedes-Benz M Class W164; Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class influences are seen on the crease on the sides, the rear, and the front bumper somewhat it especially influences from the Koenigsegg CCX/Agera. The bi xenon headlights are much like a 2002-2006 Volkswagen Touareg but with added LED turning signals. The engine badge on the side reads V12, just like the one on the Schafter. The interior is similar to Habanero's, but the steering wheel bears a Benefactor logo instead of Albany's or Emperor's. Serrano-TBOGT-front.jpg|A Serrano in The Ballad of Gay Tony (Rear quarter view). BenefactorSerrano-Front-GTAV.png|A Serrano in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Benafactor-Serrano-booklet-GTAV.png|Serrano booklet. Performance Although the side badges says V12, the Serrano is actually equipped with a 5.7L V8 engine which produces a high amount of torque, and achieve an impressive top speed of 155mph (250 km/h). The Serrano comes with an excellent four-wheel drive setup which allows the Serrano to operate exceptionally well off-road. In terms of handling, the Serrano's cornering performance is average due to its excess weight, and the Serrano tends to suffer from under-steer around tight bends. Although the Serrano and the Huntley Sport compete for the fastest SUV, the Serrano is considered to be better because it has a higher top speed, and is easier to use on off-road courses. Variants A modified version of the Serrano is available with a full bodykit with lowered suspension, a custom chromed grille with a large Benefactor emblem in the middle, and wheels resembling those of the Banshee wrapped in low-profile tires. It also comes with tinted windows, and may have a two-tone color with the top and part of the hood being a metallic variant of the vehicle's main color, just like the modified Schafter. This modified Serrano improves over the existing performances with a significantly lighter weight, and improved engine output and brakes, allowing the variant to corner better, brake in shorter distances and move faster. These traits rank the modified Serrano as one of the better performing SUVs in the game with a top speed of 200mph (320km/h). Serrano-TBOGT-modified-front.jpg|A modified Serrano in The Ballad of Gay Tony (Rear quarter view). Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony * The modified Serrano is easily acquirable by phoning up Henrique and asking him to get one for you, after completing I luv LC. It sometimes comes with the unique metallic blue paint job. * In the mission Corner Kids, Luis, Armando and Henrique must escape from a swarm of LCPD officers; during which they immediately head straight to a Serrano parked in East Hook, Broker. * The standard Serrano spawns mostly in Star Junction and The Triangle. It also spawns around Leftwood, Alderney. GTA V + Online *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at the Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills. *Frequently spawns in Downtown Los Santos. *Sometimes spawns in the countryside such as Paleto Bay and Grand Senora Desert. Trivia *The Serrano shares the same rim design with the Habanero. *The name "Serrano," like that of the Habanero, could be a play on the Porsche Cayenne, as both are SUVs named after types of chili pepper. *The default radio stations for the Serrano in GTA V are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The Serrano's name could also be a reference to the name of the real-life Nissan Terrano, although the two bear only a passing resemblance. It also sounds like the Tagalog word "sirana," meaning "broken," possibly referring to the 2nd generation Volkswagen Touareg's reputation for being unreliable. *The Serrano does not have B Pillars, This means that the rear doors are hinged to nothing. *As with some other vehicles, the modified Serrano suffers from a glitch which causes the vehicle to have a permanent unique paint job after several resprays. This is a unique metallic blue paint job. *The modified version suffers another glitch, too. This being that when landing a jump or anything as such, the suspension may dip very far, leading to the bumpers' extra clip-on spoilers disappearing underneath the ground for a brief moment. *According to the badges, the Schafter and the Serrano share the same engine. This the same with most AMG models. *Serrano is the name of one of the antagonists in Max Payne 3. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Serrano sells for $6,000 at Los Santos Customs. *The Serrano is the second fastest SUV in the HD Universe, surpassing the larger Baller and Cavalcade, only beaten by the Dubsta. Navigation }} de:Serrano (IV) es:Serrano fr:Serrano pl:Serrano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online